


A Alternative Origin

by AlexZEnderborn



Series: LazyFamily [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Abusive Behaviours, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Glanni Glæpur, Fae Glanni Glæpur, He get's knocked up by the Sports Elf, Ithro is not nice at first in this, Lazytown and Latabæ are diffrent towns in diffrent countries, M/M, Mentions of Misscarriage, Mpreg, There is a reason for it but it's not great, dark angst, terminal illness but they get better, their child is Robbie, toxic attachment behaviours, Íþró is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: A different way in which Robbie was created. Instead of being a gift from a forest god, Glanni has a kid the old fashioned way.This is kinda dark and is mainly focused on Glanni and his start to life without Íþró. hint: He flees his country.It's ok, they end up back together. It's a goddamn shame no one has given Bessie a friend. Bessie is now Glanni's new friend.
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur & Miss Busybody, Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Series: LazyFamily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945567
Kudos: 6





	A Alternative Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my friend who did Beta on this! You rock Emmet!

Lazytown wasn't that bad considering everywhere else Glanni had been. The former-villain looked around his little cold lair. Glanni was used to running, used to being abandoned, but he never thought he could survive with someone else. He felt the child inside him stir, the baby kicking his lower abdomen gently. 

“Just like your father, all flippy floppy.” He glared at the bump gently, frustration edging but no real malice in his voice. He knew who the baby’s father was, he knew what that meant for him. Íþró had chased him out of Iceland. Not before he had his way with Glanni multiple times, of course. Glanni didn't mean to form a single sided mate bond. He didn't mean to at all. The poor fae stood quietly as tears brimmed his eyes. Of course he'd end up having Íþró’s baby. Of course Íþró wouldn't be there to help them. Íþró didn't care about Glanni, all he cared about was being a hero. What hero wants to accept a villain's baby as their own?

Glanni was sure that’s why, that cold night, Íþró had kicked him so hard. He had beaten Glanni into a bloody puddle, leaving him there to suffer. Glanni was three months pregnant with their pup at the time, having broken into a bank to get what money he could for their child. He was going to tell Íþró the next time he saw the hero. In his mind, it was clear as day why his mate had continued to beat him as he curled tight around his small pregnancy bump. Íþró had wanted the baby out of the way and Glanni gone. Glanni had crawled back to his lair, recovering only for a day before getting everything he needed and fleeing the country. At the time, he thought he would lose the baby any day. It wasn’t uncommon for mates who were abandoned while pregnant to lose the child.    
“I won’t be so kind next time.” The words that Íþró had spoken as he stared cruelly down at him swam across his mind. Would Íþró come for them? Would he hurt his baby? A sob worked its way out of Glanni’s throat at the thought of Íþró harming his unborn son.

Robbie kicked gently again, making Glanni smile. “At least you make for good company.” The fae sat down in his big orange chair, letting tears run down his face as he thought about the child he'd raise alone. Gods, he missed Íþró, missed the way he'd touch him... He missed his healing energy and the occasional compliment as well; it wasn’t all about the fling for Glanni. Not anymore, at least. Most of all, he felt guilty for his unborn son. Robbie shouldn't be born with just one parent; he should have the attention of two. Glanni wasn't good with kids; hell, most kids hated him. Glanni let out a choked sob at the thought of his baby hating him. Íþró had hated him. The person who he trusted the most. Glanni had made a lot of mistakes, but Robbie was the best mistake to happen to him, and he refused to give him up.

Christmas was once again in the air and Glanni felt the hollow pain of being alone. If the cold didn’t end him, he was sure the slow but steady creep of mate withdrawal would. Glanni felt sick at the thought that he might bring Robbie into this world, only to leave him behind. He wandered his way to the store, being stopped by some young man.

“Hello, Mr. Glæpur! It is good to see you out and about! My name is Meanswell.” The young man offered his hand, which Glanni shook with a look of disease.

He felt odd speaking this new language, and he hoped that his accent wasn’t too bad. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Meanswell.”

The man who Glanni recognized as the mayor seemed to beam at him, clueless to the struggles the other man was going through. 

“Well! If you need anything, be sure to stop by!” He said, a little put off as Glanni stomped off in the snow. The other man was feeling emotional as he made his way into a nearby store. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes as he got himself some more blankets and big nightshirts. No one bothered him very much as he checked out. He went home and looked in the mirror. Without his massive coat, you could see the swell in his stomach, the bump having grown nearly twice as big in the past few months. Glanni felt a twist of guilt over how little he now weighed. He only hoped that the baby was healthy by the way he kicked against him. 

Glanni felt his tears welling up once more as he wondered if the baby would have dazzling blue eyes, or those gentle curls and soft accents in the shape of his face. He wondered if his son would play sports and eat vegetables. The baby would probably be the most well-behaved kid in school. Glanni looked to his belly, talking to his unborn child. “Please be like your Pabbi… please…” he begged the little one softly. He couldn’t imagine bringing a child into a world that was like him. He didn’t wish that on anyone.    
Glanni slowly put away his groceries. God, he felt like an idiot. He was getting all emotional again. But it’s his own damn fault he ended up like this. Mated to an elf like an idiot. He thought the hero really cared about him. Íþró had treated him so well, and he had been so kind when Glanni didn’t deserve it. Glanni leaned forward, gripping the counter as another sob rocked his body. He could do this alone, he could. No elf would take his baby. His limbs shook as he slowly tried to calm down, the deep breaths not helping much. Another lonely night for Glanni.    
  
Miss. Busybody was very kind, Glanni decided. She immediately brought him over cookies when he had moved into town, and she was constantly inviting him over. He wasn’t sure what made him accept this time, clearly uncomfortable as he held his big poofy pink coat to his body.    
“So! Mr. Glæpur! Do tell me about Iceland!” Bessie prompted as she poured herself a cup of tea, doing so for him in return. Glanni’s hands shook slightly as he looked at the very fancy cup.    
“Well, uh. It’s not very much like here. The government runs most facilities. And I’m thankful that they have me covered under the national plan here, but... It’s not as much as the plan back home,” Glanni explained softly. He, of course, couldn’t give birth in a hospital, but when he heard the price for giving birth in a hospital in America, he had nearly fainted.    
“Oh? That sounds lovely! I am sure you must have exciting stories!” Bessie said, grinning at him. Glanni took a moment to assess whether lying would be a good time right now. But he had been so alone, and someone who could understand him was so rare.    
“I uh. I was actually in trouble. I was in a lot of deep trouble.” Glanni looked down at the tea, concerned. “Does this have caffeine?” He asked softly.    
“Oh, do you need something else?” Bessie got up, getting out some flower tea. “I should have asked!” She tutted, serving Glanni some sunflower tea instead.    
“...thank you. I um. Yeah. I have quite the record. Practically run out of the country.” Glanni’s hands shook as he drank the tea, his eyes tearing up. He was too hormonal to do these things. He blinked in surprise when Bessie placed her hand on his knee.    
“...Mr. Glæpur. Not to assume anything... But I saw you when you first came into town. You looked like someone had beaten you up pretty badly,” Bessie started, slightly startled when Glanni started to cry right then and there. She was right. He  _ had _ been beat up pretty badly. Íþró hadn’t pulled any punches the last time they saw each other, and the villain had been sure that he’d lose the baby afterward. He was so lucky that he hadn’t. He sobbed softly, and Bessie moved to wrap her arms around him in a secure hug.    
“...Glanni? May I call you Glanni? I know this has been so hard. But you have been so brave,” Bessie spoke softly, gently petting his head as if he were a child. Glanni choked out a sob. It all came pouring out, his affair with the hero, his need for love, his criminal past, and his pregnancy. How he was afraid that Íþró would come and take his baby. Bessie had sat, listened to his story, and let him cry all over her nice blue jacket.    
Bessie became his best friend. She planned his baby shower, to which only a few people came. She bought lots of gifts for his baby, saying that she was excited to be the rich auntie in Robbie’s life. She even helped him assemble the crib and the nursery. Glanni was getting weaker slowly but was glad to know he would give birth to his son before the illness could take him completely. If he stayed close with Bessie like family, maybe it wouldn’t be such a miserable last few months.   
  
It was about 9 months into Glanni’s pregnancy, Glanni feeling way overdue when Bessie came running into the house. She was panicked, the young women looking scared.   
“Glanni, Glanni, that man. The one wh-who you told me about? He’s in town. He’s up there playing with the children,” Bessie started, the woman quickly heading into where she knew Glanni’s bedroom was. “Let’s get your things, and you are going to come hide at my house,” she rambled quickly.    
Glanni was frozen. Íþró was here. He had hunted Glanni down and would make the man run while 9 months pregnant, or worse, he was there to take the baby. Either by getting rid of it, or locking Glanni away until their son was born and taking him to be raised by elves. Glanni’s hands shook, his face pale. He felt as if he was going to throw up. He let out a choked and horrible whimper, and Bessie whipped around to comfort him.    
“He’s not going to run you out of this town. You’re safe here. You’re part of our family now,” Bessie said softly, gripping Glanni’s hand. She placed a large hat on his head and tucked his winter coat around him closer. Her comfort made Glanni cry harder as he tried to understand just how much these people meant to him. 

It was spring now, but still cold. Thankfully, it gave them an excuse to dress Glanni up under his layers. It appeared Mr. Busybody was keeping the elf distracted, and Glanni was grateful, not sure he could handle even seeing him right now.    


Glanni had just gotten settled upstairs when he heard the angry voices from below. He peeked out the window and saw the short Bessie yelling at up Íþró. Oh, gods. Íþró looked like absolute shit, and Glanni couldn’t help but wonder what they were saying. He gently cracked the window.    
“-please, I just... Please let me see him. He’s my mate, please.” Íþró begged, the hero looking at the women so desperately.    
“He doesn’t want to see you! Not after everything you did to him!” Bessie barked, defending her friend. “You beat him to a pulp and chased him out of his home country! And here you are! You have some fucking nerve!” She screamed.    
“Please, I... You don’t understand, I just... I need to see him. One last time, please.” Íþró’s voice cracked, and he looked about ready to sob. Íþró’s uniform was crumpled, deep dark eye bags under his normally sparkling blue eyes. Even those seemed to have dimmed, leaving him a husk of his former self.   
Íþró was deflating, and he looked up to see Glanni peeking out of the window. When he saw Glanni there, Íþró looked ready to collapse. He just seemed to crumble under the weight of something. Bessie screamed when the elf finally gave into the weight and fell into the snow.

There was a mad dash of Glanni getting down the stairs, the heavily pregnant man running over to gently touch Íþró’s face.    
“Íþró, don’t you fucking  _ dare _ ,” Glanni growled angrily, seeing how Bessie ran off to get some help.    
“...Hello, Glanni…” Íþró said weakly, the hero reaching up to touch him. The elf’s eyes widened as he saw the bump. “...oh…” He whispered, his face giving away his heart break. Íþró’s eyes fluttered as he weakly grasped at Glanni. “...wanted to see you… last time…. Sorry…” He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek, the hero then passing out in Glanni’s arms. Glanni wanted to scream.

With some help, Bessie and Milford got the hero inside and on Glanni’s bed. Despite all of Bessie’s protests, Glanni sat by his side. He held Íþró’s hand as the elf went through a particularly bad round of fevers. Glanni’s heart broke softly when he realized Íþró too was going through mate withdrawal. Glanni hoped the hero had come to see him for more than just that. It went on for days like that, Glanni caring for Íþró as the hero’s body slowly rebuilt itself. Íþró was so weak, he couldn’t even feed himself.

When the elf opened his eyes and fully was aware of everything going on, Glanni was resting by his side.   
“...you better have a good fucking explination for that stunt,” Glanni said angrily. He melted slightly when he saw the way Íþró blinked at him slowly, the hero touching him as if he would disappear.    
“Glanni..?” Íþró questioned softly, the poor elf clearly processing. He moved his hand to rest it on Glanni’s shoulder, seeing the very pregnant belly the villain now sported. Íþró’s now exposed pointed ears visibly wilted when he saw it. Glanni’s blood ran cold when Íþró began to cry.    
“Glanni, I…. I’m so sorry. I thought you didn’t want me, an-and I knew I would die. And I couldn’t leave you there. They would have killed you if I w-was gone. I thou-thought a new life would make you happy. A-and here I am! N-no wonder you hate me so much. I’m such a failure of a mate.” Íþró shook as he sobbed, the hero hiding his face in a pillow.   
Glanni let the explanation play through his head. Íþró wasn’t mad at him. Íþró cared about him. Íþró... Íþró was upset about not being there for Glanni?    
“No wonder you do-don’t want m-me to be a fa-father. I-I’m n-not good en-enough for your pups. I.. I beat you up! And y-you wer-were carrying m-my—!” Íþró sobbed softly into his pillow. Glanni would blame the fever if he didn’t hear the heart ache in his voice.    
“...you  _ do _ want my baby? I-I... I th-thought you found out. And you hated us. And th-that’s why you beat me to a pulp.” Glanni admitted softly, running his hands over Íþró’s face. Oh. They’d been torturing each other for no reason. Glanni was sobbing now too. “...I  _ do _ want you. God, I’ve wanted you so much,” Glanni whispered, tears running openly down his face.    
There was a significant time spent in bed, both crying softly into each other. Bessie did her best to stay away, but she did come with food at one point.    
“...I missed you,” Glanni admitted softly, now feeling safe and warm curled into the elf. Íþró purred constantly, kissing his neck.    
“I missed you every night,” Íþró responded sweetly, the elf having not moved his hand from Glanni’s bump since he was allowed to cradle it. It made Glanni feel good that Íþró loved him. The hero kept whispering it to him, and then, to Glanni’s adoration, to their unborn child.    
“I’m going to make you do all the diaper work,” Glanni said softly, the pregnant man feeling more tired now after crying out all his emotions.    
“...I deserve that,” Íþró said with a soft chuckle, kissing his mate sweetly before cuddling up and closing his eyes, his hands rubbed soothing circles over where Robbie was kicking him.    
“Your son is a menace,” Glanni informed his mate quietly, making Íþró laugh. The hero nuzzled in close and whispered to Robbie.    
“You want to come out, sweet one? It’s ok. Your Pabbis are here. We will take care of you. Your Daddy Glanni doesn’t mean that. He is just grumpy because you keep kicking him,” Íþró explained softly to the bump, making Glanni snort with laughter.    
“Oh, I mean it,” Glanni growled playfully. He didn’t mean it. Íþró grinned up at him mischievously as the elf kissed at the taunt skin on Glanni’s belly. His face then got a sad look.    
“I’m sorry little one. For what I did when you were still so small,” Íþró whispered, making Glanni tear up more. “If I had known, sweet one, I would have never done that to any of us,” he went on.    
“But Pabbi Íþró is here now. Here for you and Daddy Glanni. And I’m going to take care of you two, as long as my heart beats. I promise.” Íþró’s last words were punctuated with a kiss to his son and his mate. Glanni had never felt safer.    
Lazytown wasn’t a bad place considering all the places Glanni had been. But at that moment, it was the best place. He couldn’t be happier. Glanni had found a home, a new family, and gained back something he never really lost. 


End file.
